


Turn Me On With Your Electric Feel

by ProjectBeast



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectBeast/pseuds/ProjectBeast
Summary: The Cheshire and The Doctor have a very sweet first time together.





	Turn Me On With Your Electric Feel

**Author's Note:**

> This is 85% sweet fluff and buildup and 15% porn. Also unbeta'd because we die like men.  
> The Cheshire is my own DBD OC. If you're interested, you can find more on him here! (http://lerysmemorial.tumblr.com/tagged/sona:-the-cheshire)

Cheshire let out a content sigh as he burrowed up into his boyfriend's warm chest. Herman had been looking over old dusty files and books, ones he had flipped through hundreds of times before, and before long had found his smaller boyfriend worming his way into his arms. The larger man took his free hand and placed it atop Cheshire's head. Soft humming came from the happy killer as his boyfriend began to pet and play with his hair.

  
"Am I distracting you?" Cheshire asked.

"Never," Herman bent down to place his forehead against Cheshire's.

The two of them sat in silence for some time, enjoying each other's company. The rise and fall of Herman's chest was comforting to Cheshire. He nuzzled his masked cheek against Herman as he moved his hand to rub up and down on Cheshire's back. More moments of sweet silence passed as the two of them sat together. Eventually, Herman stopped focusing on the manila folder in front of him. Instead, he was completely focused on the way Cheshire felt against him. He was so small and soft, always so warm. He sat on one of Herman's thighs with his own straddling each side. The little hands wrapped around Herman would every once in awhile cautiously wander around, feeling the strong muscles underneath the doctor's lab coat. He smirked to himself. Herman loved how small his boyfriend was. Cheshire was a grown man, yes, but he was so tiny. Herman loved to lay Cheshire down on his chest, draping his entire body over his own. He could pick Cheshire up and hold him in his arms like he was holding a kitten. His cock twitched in his pants as he thought about the size difference between him and his lover. It was something Herman loved to fantasize about. Cheshire, completely covered by Herman's larger body on top of him. He would never tell him about it, no. The younger man had never once made any sort of sexual move towards Herman. At first, he thought maybe things were one-sided, but eventually he just accepted that perhaps Cheshire just was not interested in sex. It didn't change the fact that Herman loved him. Instead he would find himself masturbating to different fantasies about them together.

Cheshire shifted in Herman's lap, rubbing his knee against Herman's now straining erection. He froze. If Cheshire found out he had become aroused from such an innocent interaction, would he be disgusted? Sure, Cheshire was a vulgar man. The Doctor had heard him shout countless obscenities at not only survivors but other killers. But a dirty mouth was different from a dirty mind. Perhaps he would be revolted by the way Herman reacted to him.

Cheshire pushed the bottom of his mask up to free his lips and allow himself to kiss Herman's neck softly. The feeling of his soft lips caused Herman to unvoluntarily let out a low moan. A soft gasp escaped Cheshire and Herman froze. He fucked up. And now Cheshire was going to know that his boyfriend got off to the thought of him.  
Cheshire unwrapped his arms from around Herman's torso and placed them on his chest. The entire time he didn't move his mouth away from the crook of Herman's neck. The soft breaths on his skin caused Herman to shudder. With his headgear, his breathing was already quite loud, but now it was becoming louder. His breath was strained and aroused. Herman felt his breath catch in his throat as Cheshire kissed at his neck again. And again. And eventually he opened his mouth and softly nibbled at Herman's skin. The larger man couldn't hold back his ragged breathing. Slowly, he trailed his hand down to the small of Cheshire's back and eventually rested it near the top of his ass. Cheshire hesitated, and Herman could feel it. As quick as he had placed it there, Herman removed his hand and leaned back.

"Laurie I'm sorry, I-" He stammered. Cheshire fixed his mask back into place and leaned back as well. His gaze was set off to the side, avoiding Herman's.

"No, no no, it's," Cheshire kneaded at Herman's chest as he spoke, "I'm sorry I didn't... I shouldn't have... God I'm so..." 

Cheshire started to move off of his place on Herman's lap, but a large hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Laurence. Look at me," Cheshire dipped his head down, but met Herman's eyes with his own. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because..." Cheshire looked back down, but Herman grabbed his chin and tilted his head back up, "I... I want you to touch me."

Herman felt like his heart had lept into his throat. If he eyes weren't already pried open, they would have been wide open in this moment. Cheshire... really did feel sexual desire? And for him? He had assumed his boyfriend had no libido at all, yet here he was confessing to Herman that he wanted him to touch him.

Herman lowered his mouth to Cheshire's ear, "Where do you want me to touch you, kitten?"

Cheshire shuddered. Herman's breath was hot on the shell of his ear. His boyfriend's deep voice caused something to stir in his gut.

"Herman..." Cheshire whined.

_"That's not what I asked, baby."_

Cheshire puffed out his cheeks and pawed at Herman's face.

"Stop teasing me, you bastard!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Herman laughed, "You're just so cute when you're flustered!"

Cheshire growled and grumbled. Herman scooped his tiny boyfriend up in his arms and began mouthing and kissing the best he could at his face and neck. The sound of laughing and giggling echoed through the halls of the Institute as the two of them goofed around without a care in the world. 

Herman set Cheshire on the edge of his desk and leaned the side of his face on Cheshire's thigh.

"Were you being sincere?"

"About what?"

"Wanting me to touch you,"

Cheshire stiffened. "I..."

"You don't have to be nervous, my darling. I would never judge anything you say, and now is no different."

"I... was being serious, yeah."

Herman lifted his head up, "You've never shown any indication before."

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Of..." Cheshire's voice trailed off, and he paused for a moment, "I was scared you would hate me."

"Cheshire. Laurie, sweetheart," Herman cupped Cheshire's face in his hands, "I would never hate you, especially for this. Why would you think that?"

"I'm just, I'm so inexperienced and I-"

"Inexperienced, hm?"

Cheshire pushed his shoulder playfully, "I already told you I was a virgin, you dick."

"And you were afraid I wouldn't want to have sex with you _because_ you're a virgin?"

"Well, yeah, kinda. I don't know what to do. It would probably be an awful time for you. Not to mention my whole," he gestured vaguely, "y'know. Body."

Herman stood up, and picked Cheshire up in his arms.

"I love everything about you. You are perfect to me. Experienced or not, I would cherish every moment we spent together."

"You're gay..." Cheshire shoved his face into the crook of Herman's neck.

"I am. And I love you."

"I love you too, Herman."

~~~

Herman carried Cheshire to their shared bedroom and set him down ever so gently on their bed. Cheshire swung his legs over the side as he lovingly observed his boyfriend free himself from his bizarre headgear. The larger man rubbed his eyes and stretched his jaw before crawling into bed and grabbing his smaller boyfriend. The two of them happily laid there in silence, legs and arms tangled together.

"If you ever wanted to have sex, you could have just told me," Herman said.

"I wanna have sex," Cheshire stammered.

"Alright, well that's one way to do it then."

Herman got up on his hands and knees over Cheshire, trapping the smaller man with his large frame.

"I'm nervous," 

"It's ok to be nervous, darling," Herman caressed the side of Cheshire's mask, grabbed the side, and pulled it off his face. Bright yellow eyes met his own, and Herman couldn't hold back the loving smile that spread across his face, "I promise I'll take care of you, ok? If anything happens that you don't like or that makes you uncomfortable, tell me and we'll stop. Understand?"

Cheshire nodded.

"I need to hear it, kitten,"

"I understand,"

"Good."

Herman bent down to bring his lips to Cheshire's. The contrast between his rough dry lips and Cheshire's soft ones was something he always loved. Everything about Cheshire was so soft. Herman pushed the side of Cheshire's shirt up and ran his hand across his side. The flesh was warm under his calloused hand. He pawed at the exposed flesh as he slipped his tongue into Cheshire's mouth. It wasn't the first time the two of them had made out, but Cheshire was still inexperienced and unsure. Herman found it cute.  
Cheshire let out a soft whine as Herman teased his side with his hand. He ghosted his fingertips over the pale skin and dragged his knuckles down to his boyfriend's hips. Moving his fingers back up, Herman felt the sleek black fabric underneath Cheshire's shirt.

"Babe," Herman broke the kiss to speak. " Your binder."

"Oh! Right."

Cheshire sat up and made quick work of his shirt, leaving his stomach exposed and only the thin material of his binder covering his upper half. The cat froze for a second.

"If you want to leave your shirt on while we do it, you can."

"No, it's ok. I just... Gimme a second."

Cheshire toyed with the edge of the binder, his mouth in a pout. Herman could tell he was nervous. The amosphere weighed heavily on them both. Trembling hands traced the binder's straps and hem, trying to find the courage to remove it completely. Herman just watched in silence, dragging his gaze across the younger man's soft stomach and slightly exposed hips. Cheshire leaned forward slightly, causing his stomach to fall over the band of his pants. And that's when all self control was lost. Herman lerched forward, hand outstretched, and poked Cheshire right in his tummy. It caught Cheshire completely off guard, causing the smaller man to let out a surprised yelp. Herman continued his attack, poking and sweetly pinching parts of Cheshire's sides and stomach. The tension completely evaporated from the room as it was instead replaced with Cheshire and Herman giggling together like love-struck fools.

In a weak attempt to free himself, Cheshire rolled onto his stomach. It was not enough to deter Herman, as he rested his body on top of Cheshire's and continued to grab and tickle his sides. For a few minutes, the two of them completely forgot what they had started and instead were lost in their own games and love for each other. After he decided his boyfriend had endured enough, Herman picked Cheshire up in his arms and sat him in his lap, wrapping his strong arms around his waist.

"You ok, kitten?" Herman asked, his voice soft and full of adoration.

Cheshire nodded. A smile spread across his face as he touched his nose to Herman's, a silent expression of love between the two of them. Slowly, Cheshire slid off of Herman's lap and shimmied his back up against the pillows. Herman's eyes flicked up as Cheshire began to take off his binder. The younger man's small breasts bounced slightly as he freed them from the tight material. Herman had seen Cheshire's breasts before, and he knew how much he hated them. Sometimes Herman would find Cheshire curled up in bed wearing one of the doctor's oversized dress shirts. On those nights, Herman would sit with him and rub his back and side until he felt better. The Doctor could never understand the distress Cheshire went through daily, but he would do anything to help his loving boyfriend feel better.  
Herman noted that Cheshire was looking down at his own breasts. His small pink nipples already hardening due to being exposed in the cool air of the Institute. Shyly, Cheshire reached out and grabbed Herman's large hand in his own and moved it up to touch his chest.

"Kitten..." Herman's voice was low and soft.

Cheshire shook his head, "I want this. I swear. I feel comfortable with my body when I'm with you..."  
Herman took both of his hands and cradled Cheshire's face, kissing him sweetly. He placed one hand back on Cheshire's breast and curiously began to feel and grope at the soft flesh. The large, rough hand fondling his breast and pinching at his nipple caused Cheshire to let out a soft mewl. Sweet whimpers and heavy breaths came from the smaller man, and Herman could feel his cock straining against his pants with how aroused it made him. He bent down to leave a long, wet lick against the side of Cheshire's breast he wasn't groping. His breathing teased the man's nipple before giving a sloppy lick to it as well. Herman assaulted Cheshire's breasts with strong caresses, pinching, bites and licks. It was driving the young man crazy as he laid there, caged by his boyfriend's larger body, moaning and purring.

Sitting up on his knees, Herman wiped stray saliva from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. He carelessly began to unbutton his shirt and throw it to the ground beside their bed. Cheshire couldn't help but trail a hand up his boyfriend's strong, bare chest. Herman smirked, and moved to start unbuttoning his pants. It joined the discarded shirts on the floor and they made quick work of Cheshire's pants as well, adding to the pile. Cheshire's tail swayed nervously back and forth on the bed as he moved to cover the deep blush on his face. He had never been naked in front of someone before and it made him anxious. What if Herman was disgusted with him? Seeing his boyfriend's obvious anxiety, Herman placed his hands on Cheshire's thighs and began to gingerly rub them.

"We can stop if you want,"

"No," Cheshire shook his head, "I wanna do this with you. I'm fine."

Herman leaned forward to kiss Cheshire's forehead. His hands found their way to the elastic of his boyfriend's boxers and he began to toy with the band. Dark eyes met yellow irises. A soft, fanged smile told Herman that it was ok, he was ready. Silence filled the room. Nerves came and went. Slowly, Herman pulled at Cheshire's boxers and dragged them down his legs, over scratches and scars. He bent down to give soft kisses to them. Herman wanted to make it a point that he loved every part of Cheshire.

Cheshire's face turned a deep red as his manhood was exposed to the man in front of him. Herman grabbed underneath his boyfriend's thighs and gently coaxed him to lay down on his back as Herman slid down onto his stomach. Embarrassment filled Cheshire as he could feel warm breath on his thighs and moving down towards his hole. A shocked gasp escaped him as he felt a wet tongue lick up his slit once, twice. It swirled around his clit before laping at it hungrily. Cheshire couldn't stop his heavy panting or the occasional choked moan. A shy hand reached out to rest on the top of Herman's head as he pushed his tongue experimentally in and out of Cheshire's slick entrance.  
Herman had thought about this moment many times. He had gotten himself off to the idea of tasting Cheshire a few times before even. The taste was as you would expect. Genitals didn't exactly taste like candy or fruit, and if he was being honest, Cheshire was a tad bit acidic and bitter. But it was his boyfriend's taste. The bitterness on his tongue was Cheshire, and Herman loved it. He teasingly grazed his tongue over Cheshire's folds before giving more attention to his clit. Moans tumbled from Cheshire's open mouth. He had thrown his arms over his eyes in a weak attempt to hide the lust and desire in his eyes. Sure, he had jerked himself off plenty of times, but nothing he did compared to the way Herman was making him feel. It was if the walls from years of sexual frustration had broken and now Cheshire was left an absolute mess in his boyfriend's hands. Another moan broke out as he felt a thick, wet finger hesitantly enter him. Herman experimentally moved his finger around Cheshire, coaxing moans and whines out in an attempt to find just the right spots. Soon enough, a second finger joined the first, and as Cheshire began to relax and open up Herman started to pump his fingers in an out of him.

Sitting up on his knees now, Herman bent over Cheshire and rested their foreheads together. Every so often the two of them would passionately kiss as Herman continued to piston his fingers inside Cheshire's hole. The small man was a sticky mess of his own slick and sweat. It was almost embarrassing how much Cheshire was falling apart while Herman stayed so collected and cool above him. Every so often, deep exhales riddled with lust could be heard from the larger man. It was obvious how turned on he was by the large bulge and small wet spot at the front of his boxers. Herman obviously wouldn't cum just from fingering Cheshire, but the act and seeing his boyfriend turn into putty in his hands was the biggest turn-on.

"He-Herman... Stop..." Cheshire mewled.

Immediately, Herman stopped. His expression was filled with worry that he had hurt his boyfriend. But a coy smile and a finger to his lip told him that wasn't the case. Cheshire teased Herman's chest with his fingertips, trailing them down all the way to the aching erection hidden away in his underwear. Cheshire fumbled with the fabric for a few seconds before Herman's hands joined him and they threw the article across the room somewhere, something they would deal with later. The larger man let out a sigh as his dick sprung out of its prison and stood erect. Cheshire's previously brave expression turned meek as he watched his boyfriend's cock twitch in front of him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just... I've never touched a dick before."

Herman reached out to gently grab Cheshire's hand, and lead it to his erection. Cheshire blushed slightly and jerked his hand back before reaching back out and dragging his fingers down the side of Herman's shaft. The cat tilted his head up as he heard Herman let out a pleased sigh. The sound sparked something inside of him, and Cheshire wrapped his finger's around his boyfriend's dick and began to slowly jerk him off. The hand retreated for only a second as Cheshire licked at his fingers like a kitten, giving him some lubrication before he resumed stroking. Now it was Herman's turn to give into desire. Bravery filled Cheshire as he began to stoke faster, even taking a moment to rub his thumb over the slit. Precum stuck to the digit as it retreated, and curiously Cheshire brought it to his mouth to lick it off. He recoiled and let out a sound of both shock and disgust at the taste.

"Ugh, that tastes gross!"

"Thanks, kitten," Herman laughed.

"Sorry, I just didn't think it would taste so bitter,"

Herman couldn't help but pet his boyfriend's hair and snicker. It was cute the way Cheshire would puff out his cheeks when he was mad, and the way he looked so betrayed by the salty taste of Herman's precum made the man's heart swell but also caused laughter to rise in his gut. Cheshire batted at Herman for a bit until he stopped laughing, and eventually they settled back into the rhythm of Cheshire stroking Herman's erection. A steady pace was set. Cheshire pumped his fist up and down as Herman moaned underneath him.

Leaning down, Cheshire opened his mouth up to try and take Herman's dick, but Herman speedily sat up and nudged Cheshire back by the shoulders.

"As much as I would love to have your mouth on me, kitten, I think we should teach you how to properly give a blowjob first. We have to take your... fangs, into consideration." Herman spoke.

Cheshire threw his hands over his face as apologies tumbled from his lips. Herman consoled him, told him that it was alright. They just needed to be more careful about certain things due to some of their... Modifications. Courtesy of The Entity, of course.

"Here, I have a better idea of what you can do,"

Herman leaned over to the small bedside table and reached into the drawer. After retrieving something from inside, he tossed it to Cheshire. It was a small, clear, plastic bottle.

Cheshire tilted his head.

"Open it up and squeeze some of it onto your hand," Herman instructed.

Cheshire did as Herman said and flinched when some of the cool liquid fell into his hand.

"It's lube?" he asked.

Herman nodded and leaned back on his hands. There was a wide enough spot between his legs for Cheshire, and the small man slotted himself in as he returned to the aching erection in front of him. Cheshire had seen cocks before in porn and once by accident in the men's restroom, but it felt so weird seeing Herman's. Having it here in front of him made it feel more real. He had no clue what the average size of a dick was, but he had used dildos before and he could see that Herman's dick was a lot thicker than any of his own toys. It grew thicker the farther down it went, and long veins pulsed under the cat's hand. The smaller man's tail twitched as the soft panting turned into shameless moans. Cheshire took that as the sign to stop. He didn't want Herman to finish too fast, of course. Taking the extra lube left over on his hand he rubbed it around his opening, mixing it with his slick. After he decided he had done enough, Cheshire rubbed the mess on his hand on his thigh and looked up at Herman.

The two of them locked eyes and just stared for a few moments. A loving smile spread across Herman's scarred lips.

"Are you ready?"

Cheshire nodded, "Yeah..."

Sitting up on his knees, Herman took Cheshire's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. He bit at Cheshire's lip, coaxing him to open his mouth as he slipped his tongue back inside. Without breaking the kiss, Herman moved Cheshire to lay down on the pillows beneath. Finally breaking the kiss, Herman sat back up and chuckled as his boyfriend whined beneath him.

"Don't worry, kitten. I'll put something else inside of you."

Cheshire blushed and his mouth fell slightly open. Herman couldn't help but laugh at the way his boyfriend covered his reddening face.

"Darling, I'm sorry. Please take your hands away. I want to see your face."

Cheshire grumbled and moved his hands down away from his eyes. Herman smiled at him and the smaller man smiled back, slowly relaxing. Rough hands reached out and grabbed Cheshire's thighs to pull them apart as Herman moved himself between them. He leaned forward slightly and looked down between the two of them. Cheshire's thighs were glossy and sticky from the mix of lube and his own fluid.

"Herman..." Cheshire whined, "I'm ok. I want you."

This time, it was Herman who felt his face grow hot and found himself at a loss for words. He swallowed back his nerves and looked back between them. With one hand on his dick and another on Cheshire's hip, he slowly began to push himself inside of the smaller man. A pitched whine escaped Cheshire. The feeling was definitely not what he expected. Slowly, carefully, Herman entered Cheshire more and more. It felt warm and wet and Cheshire's walls fluttered and constricted around Herman's length. The large doctor felt his arousal bubble inside the pit of his stomach at the feeling. Cheshire grunted as he felt his boyfriend go as deep as he could. The cat took one heel and hit his boyfriend's back.

"You can start fucking me now,"

"Are you sure? Do you need anymore time to adjust?"

Cheshire shook his head. Herman shot him a worried look, but took his word. He pulled his hips back, and pushed his length back in. Soft pants left Cheshire's lips as his boyfriend began to make love to him. A slow, gentle rhythm was set as the doctor pushed his dick in and out. It was slow, but sweet. Herman bent down and sweetly planted a kiss on Cheshire's lips. He thrust his hips and bucked into Cheshire's hole. He was hot and tight and damn did it feel good. Herman could never feel this kind of pleasure with just his own hand. 

Legs wrapped around The Doctor's waist and needy hands latched onto his shoulders. Herman gradually began to move faster, but not too much. He withdrew his dick so only the head was barely inside and then pushed all the way into Cheshire. The smaller man moaned loudly and became incredibly thankful that it was just him and his lover in the Institute.

Both killers moaned and panted loudly. Their voices came together as one, just as their bodies did. Squelching noises joined the symphony as Herman rolled his hips and began to move fast and shallow. He teased Cheshire's clit with his fingers as static sent jolts of painful pleasure through Cheshire's body. The smaller man moaned as the man above him applied more pressure to his nub and began to jerk him off. Cheshire's legs shook from the sensation of being fucked and having his clit played with. It was all so much at once. With a cry, Cheshire came undone under Herman's hands. His walls constricted around the cock inside of him and Herman groaned.  
As he came down from his orgasm-induced high, Cheshire heard Herman yell out a choked "Fuck!" as he pulled out and released himself over Cheshire's stomach. The two of them just sat there catching their breath. Silence returned to the halls of the Institute.  
Herman flopped onto his stomach and rolled over so he could pull Cheshire into his arms.

"You did so good, kitten,"

"Thank you. Thank you for that, Herman,"

Cheshire nuzzled his head under his boyfriend's chin and purred. They stayed together, wrapped up in each other's arms, for quite some time before Herman released his hold on his boyfriend and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Cheshire rolled onto his stomach and rested his head on his arms.

"What's up?"

"We're both a mess."

It was true. The two of them were covered in sweat and reeked of sex. The cum on Cheshire's stomach had cooled and some had wiped off onto the bed sheets beneath. The cat wrinkled his nose.

"You're right. It's time for a shower,"

"Would you like to join me?" Herman teased. 

Cheshire smirked and came up behind him, draping his arms over the larger man's shoulders, "I would love to."  
Herman picked up his dress shirt from the floor (damn, the floor was a mess too, he thought) and helped Cheshire put it on. Strong arms picked the smaller man up and held him bridal style.

"Herman?"

"Yes, kitten?"

Cheshire rested his head over his lover's heart, "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
